Preparation and reactions of omega-halosulfonyl perfluoroalkanesulfonates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,983 (Behr), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Reactions of cyclic perfluoroaliphaticdisulfonic acid anhydrides with amines to form sulfonamide derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,478 (Behr), U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,214 (Behr), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,197 (Behr), the disclosures of which are each incorporated herein by reference.
Perfluoroalkylsulfonates, sulfonimides and electrolytes containing them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,493 (Waddell et al), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
There is a need for improved ionomeric materials and methods of making the ionomeric materials.